


These Hands

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: Prompt/Request: Can I request one for any of the guys who wear rings when they come home bloody and it's kinda the first time after you've both become official so it's kinda 'this is my life are you sure you are in' moment and you take his hard-working hands and start cleaning them and his rings? I kinda feel like their rings are part of them as much as they wear them and this act would def let them know you are all in and show them you're there for them respect the club.





	These Hands

You were sitting at the kitchen table so engrossed in your work that you didn't even hear his bike pull up in the driveway. You loved running your own catering business but due to the fact that summer was coming up, you were about to be swamped with weddings and all sorts of other events. 

You had just finished typing up a sample menu and sending it to a potential bride and had stood up to grab your 3rd cup of coffee. You jumped and almost dropped your empty cup when you saw him standing in the doorway, staring at you. Even though you were startled, you smiled, glad to have a break from all of the planning, and walked across the kitchen towards him.

He didn't say a word so you simply wrap your arms around him, hugging his body close to you to greet him after a long day apart. He did not return your embrace, but simply lowered his chin, giving you a peck on the forehead. You felt his chest rise and fall as he let out a low sigh. He kept both of his arms at his side, hands jammed in his pockets. 

The way he was acting surprised you. You and Tig had been dating for a while now. You weren't his old lady or anything but things were going well and he never missed out on the opportunity to be affectionate, usually turning it into a session of grab ass followed by a night of the best most passionate and dirtiest sex you've ever had. He was acting completely different tonight though. You weren't sure what was going on and didn't want to press it however you were worried and wanted to see that goofy smile of his. He saw the questions on your face before you even had a chance to say anything and quickly shook his head, backing away from you but not saying a word.

"Alex, what's going on? Are you alright?", you questioned while stepping towards him, trying to reach up and caress his face both to comfort him and to get him to look at you. He shook his head and backed away farther.

"Not now (Y/N)", he grunted and turned away, attempting to walk out the door. "Don't walk away Alex. Just fucking talk to me", you pleaded with him while attempting to grab his arm to stop him. The second you touched his arm he became even more upset and almost seemed to recoil from your touch.

"Damn it (Y/N) I told you not now. Why can't you listen for once in your fucking life? Get the hell off of me", he bellowed and stomped down the hallway into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You stood there for a couple of minutes, in shock about what had just happened. Sure you and Tig had argued before, hell dating a Samcro man guaranteed lots of arguing, but he'd never screamed at you like he just had. 

You sat down on the couch and brought your legs up, curling into yourself. You didn't know whether to be angry or hurt and sat there trying to process what had just happened and trying to figure out why Tig was acting like this. You let yourself wallow in your emotions for a couple of minutes which only seemed to make you anxious. 

You had never been one to face conflict head-on, but the thought of ending a conversation like that, of ending anything like that made you sick to your stomach and you hopped up off of the couch and tiptoed down the hallway to the bedroom. You heard the shower running from the master bath, so you opened the door and slowly walked in, scanning the room. 

Tig wasn't there but his kutte was. It was lying on the bed which was unusual. You picked up his kutte and hugged it close to you. It smelled like him which brought you comfort but also made you yearn to be close to him. You walked over to the hook behind the door and hung up his kutte in its designated spot before heading over to the bathroom door. You went to turn the doorknob and found it to be locked, again a surprise. However, you knew that it was an old cheap door knob so after jiggling it for a few seconds, it unlocked and you quietly entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was filled with steam so it was difficult to see at first but your eyes quickly adjusted. You saw your man standing in the shower facing away from you but you could still see the smallest glimpse of that beautiful face that was now contorted in a painful grimace. He had one hand against the wall in front of him and the other hand holding onto the faucet, almost seeming to brace himself. His dark curly hair hung around his face soaking wet and unruly. The rest of his body was hard, covered in tattoos, scars, and hickies from your most recent role play session.

Normally your instinct would be to quickly strip and join him in the shower but something was different, there was sadness and pain in the air that you didn't recognize. You didn't have long to think about it though because something glimmering soon caught your eye. Turning towards the bathroom sink, you saw each of his rings sitting in the bottom of the sink, covered in blood. You sighed, suddenly understanding why Alex had been in such a foul mood. As quiet as you could be, you scooped up his rings along with his bloody clothes on the floor and snuck out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tig was so lost in thought that he never noticed you had been in the bathroom until he suddenly felt a cool breeze. He was confused as he had been showering in scalding hot water so he turned around which is when he saw the door was open. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and quickly dried his body. When he saw his clothes and rings were missing, he began to panic and cursed himself for being so careless by allowing you to find his bloody clothing. 

He quickly grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his drawer in the bedroom and walked out of the bathroom searching for you. It didn't take him long to find you as he could hear noise coming from the kitchen. He followed the noise and found you humming along to your favorite Ray Lamontagne song while working hard at something on the counter that he could not see. 

He had so many conflicting emotions while standing there looking at you. God, he loved you, how could he not. You hadn't said those words to each other yet and he was terrified to say them because he knew deep down that you were too good for him. You were so good, so kind, so pure, and he was terrified that he would taint you in some way whether it be from him directly or because of his association with the club. 

After tonight he was sure you would leave, scared and running for the hills and he wouldn't blame you. He was hoping you'd be at work when he got home so he could get cleaned up but there you were at the table buried in your papers. It killed him not to hug you back when you first greeted him and even more to yell at you but he couldn't let you see him, not like this after all he had done that day.

A local drug dealer trying to push his way into Charming had roughed up a friend of the club and Tig had taken part in the retaliation. It was just supposed to be a beat down, however, that all changed when the scumbag crackhead started threatening friends and family of the club and Tig had lost it. 

After all of the adrenaline had gone down, Tig felt his hands begin to ache and looked down to find them covered in blood along with most of his clothing. He tried to rinse off before heading home but knew they would need a serious deep cleaning, especially his rings that were now coated in dried blood. 

He didn't want you to see them, not wanting to scare you and also not wanting you to know exactly what he was capable of. Cursing himself for allowing you to see that part of himself, he took a moment to take in the sight in front of him, burning it into his brain, before he was sure you would walk out of his life forever. Your hair was tied up in a loose bun on top of your head that bounced around as you worked. You were wearing a pair of short blue pajamas shorts that clung to your body as your hips swayed to the music. You had lost your shirt at some point since he'd last seen you and were now wearing a simple black bra on top.

He took a deep breath and walked across the room until he was standing directly behind you. He wrapped his arms around you, encompassing your stomach and drumming his fingers along your bare skin in nervousness. He first kissed your shoulder and then nuzzled his chin against it, tickling your skin with his beard.

You giggled, "I'm working Tiggy". The laugh surprised him. Angry he could handle. Scared he could handle but laughter confused the hell out of him.

"What exactly are you working on doll", he questioned while trying to get a good view at what your hands were doing. He saw that you had a bowl wrapped in aluminum foil. You then poured baking soda and warm water into the bowl and mixed it together. Once it was combined to your satisfaction, you took his rings off of the counter and placed each one gently at the bottom of the bowl. After placing the rings in the bowl and drying off your hands with a washcloth, you turned around in Tig's arms so that you were facing him and placed your hands on his chest, looking up at his inquisitive face.

"It's a mixture to help clean the blood off your rings that won't damage them. I have your clothes soaking in a solution in the laundry room. I got a little bit of blood on my shirt while moving stuff around so I threw it in there too", you stated matter of factly. Tig didn't respond but also didn't move his arms from around you so you changed the topic.

"Now let me see your hands", you ordered as you moved your hands from his chest placing them out in front of you, waiting. He looked at you incredulously but could see that you weren't messing around so he moved his arms from around your waist and placed both of his large hands in your own small ones. 

You frowned as you saw they were covered in bruises and that he seemed to wince slightly when you picked them up. You directed him to sit down in one of the kitchen chairs and he complied. You walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, wrapping it in a washcloth so it would not be too cold and handed it to your man to rest his hands on. 

You then went over to the sink, wetting a washcloth with warm water and placing on the smallest dab of soap. You returned to the kitchen table where you found Tig icing his hands while watching every move you made. You pulled up a chair next to him and grabbed his left hand. You slowly and methodically cleaned the blood and dirt from his hands, gently washing one finger at a time. You were thorough but gentle at the same time as to not cause him any pain. As you finished each finger, you would kiss his knuckle, and then the top of his finger. 

You then moved on to clean the back of his hand and then his palm. Once his palm was cleaned to your satisfaction, you held it close to you and placed a gentle kiss in the middle of his hand. No words were exchanged but as your lips met his skin, he shifted his hand in your grasp so that his fingers were caressing the side of your face.

You smiled at him and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against your own. You spent a moment like this, enjoying the closeness of each other until you leaned back, taking his hand off of your cheek and placing it back on the ice pack. You then went to work on his right hand, repeating the same process showing love and tenderness to each and every one of his fingers.

When you were finally finished cleaning his hands, you stood up from your chair, grabbing the now melted ice pack from Tig and headed for the sink. You didn't make it far though as he quickly grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him and onto his lap as you dropped the ice pack onto the ground. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tightly against him while burying his head in your chest. You smiled and ran your fingers through his still damp hair, feeling Tig's arms wrap even tighter around you.

"Baby", you cooed, "I'm right here. Talk to me". You left one hand ruffling his hair while your other hand rubbed his back, trying to break through whatever had taken over him. You felt him take a deep breath and he raised his head up to look at you. He wasn't crying but he looked like he was on the verge.

"You didn't leave", he whispered.

"Of course I didn't leave baby. I would never", you replied moving your arms to wrap around his neck.

"But...how... you saw...I can't..", he stuttered.

"Alex stop it", you interrupted "I'm not disillusioned. You're a part of SAMCRO and I know there's going to be things that you have to do sometimes that you're not necessarily proud of but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave, not now and not ever. If you don't want to share those things with me then that's fine and I get that but if you do need to get things off your chest, I'll always be here to listen. You and your secrets are safe with me".

Tig shook his head and murmured, "I don't know doll".

"Well I do know Tig", you retorted, "I know who you are and I love who you are". Tig smiled at your admission.

"You love me doll?", he questioned. "Of course I do you giant goof", you replied, "how could I not love y..." You were interrupted as he smashed his lips against yours. You melted into him and as the kiss deepened you moved your one hand back up to his hair and pulled those curls that you adored. He growled and as you broke for air, he looked at you and got that devilish grin on his face.

"Well that's good baby because I love the shit out of you", he exclaimed. You smiled and rolled your eyes at his crass response but were relieved to know that he loved you too.

"Now doll", he purred, "Now that you've taken care of these hands. It's time for these hands to take care of you". You looked at him with curiosity but he didn't answer, instead choosing to show you. He shifted you around in his arms so that your back was pressed against his chest. You quickly knew what he had in mind as you felt his length growing hard beneath of you. He then slipped his one hand down your torso beneath the waistband of your shorts. He groaned in appreciation when he found you weren't wearing any panties. You gasped as his fingers began to dance, showing you just how much he loved and worshiped you. Loving Alexander Trager wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be one hell of a ride, and you couldn't wait to enjoy every moment of it with this man you loved.


End file.
